Magnum: Fit for a King
by Typing Rebellion
Summary: Tadase walked out of the convenience store, holding an ice cream that changed the course of his boring day. / AU. Tadase-centric.


**A/N: Have you seen that Magnum commercial? **_  
_

_"Sir," the cashier's lips suddenly erupted while placing the gum Tadase bought inside a bag. "Would you like to try our newest Magnum?"_

_" - Eh?" _

_She grinned, holding up brown plastic with the words "Magnum" embossed in gold. Tadase eyed the ice cream curiously, grabbing it from the cashier's tight grasp. _

_"It's ice cream fit for a king!" She giggled flirtatiously, much to Tadase's disinterest. _

_He suddenly felt such a peculiar attraction - a strong one, he believed - on the frozen dairy product. _

_Without a doubt, he thought; this was fate. _

_xx_

Tadase walked out of the convenience store in awe.

He handled the ice cream cautiously, as if it were the most fragile, delicate glass in the world. His eyes were glued to the beautiful golden letters and to the alluring picture printed on the outside.

He was nothing but a bored soul; nothing to do, except to take a walk outside. His instincts brought him to the nearest convenience store, and to buy something out of indifference.

Life wasn't as boring as he thought.

Without any hesitation, Tadase ripped the plastic open and threw the wrapper in a trash can nearby.

"Ice cream fit for a king, eh?" He murmured, gazing at the popsicle with newfound admiration. "Let's see about that."

Tadase took a big bite, his tongue wallowing in such heaven that was Magnum ice cream. His teeth pierced through the delicious Belgian chocolate, tickling his gums as he chewed through. The insides of his mouth were filled with vanilla heaven; such delectable and blissful excitement dominated his taste buds, his heart beating with such enthusiasm.

He looked up, and saw a middle-aged man he didn't know holding an outstretched hand in front of him, his hair covered by a shocking white wig. His attire looked quite regal and royal, and it enchanted Tadase to know what was about to happen next.

"My King," the man called out, as Tadase stared intently at his gloved hand. "The carriage is ready."

It took the proclaimed king quite a while before intaking what was happening. He held the ice cream loosely in his other hand, as he set forth and proceeded to follow the middle-aged man.

Instantly, and to Tadase's surprise, an elegant, bright red carriage wheeled by, complete with a white horse staring at him in admiration. The man with the white wig opened the carriage door, as Tadase looked at it with interest.

"What is this?" He asked the man, and he merely bowed in respect. Tadase hesitantly stepped in, and sat inside the beautiful leather chair while the horse strolled away.

It merely took approximately five minutes until the carriage reached a place where Tadase guessed was home. He sighed, tired of the journey from his house to the convenience store, and all the absurd hype that accompanied it. Three knocks were all Tadase heard, which he understood was a signal, and he stood up. With his chest out, stomach in, and feet apart, he watched as the door slowly opened.

Tadase, shocked, saw a huge crowd gather to surround his carriage, as he was magically clothed in beautiful king's clothes. Atop his head was a grand crown, a crown that symbolized his kingship.

Being the royal he proclaimed he was, Tadase walked out with a regal posture, waving to his populace who screamed his name.

"_Long live the king!"_ they roared, and Tadase regarded this as one of the happiest days of his life.

Without any hesitation, Tadase took another bite of his unmelted Magnum ice cream.

The crowd cheered.

* * *

**A/N: I needed a break from writing, really; this was a weird idea that entered my head and I just had to let it out. It's peculiar, I admit, and repetitive. **

**I needed a break from all the angst I've been writing, since I just uploaded a story (check it out? ouo) and yeah. The Magnum commercial kept on repeating, too. **

**Hahahaha; It's alright if you didn't like it, I understand. This was actually supposed to be humorous, and I put it under 'Humor' just because it seemed weird. Yeah, alright. I'm not really a humorous person.**

**I welcome constructive criticism and reviews about anything, except for flames. Go ahead, it would delight me to every bit. **

**You are all beautiful people, and I wish you a good day. **

**Cheers. **

**- Elain **


End file.
